detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nest
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. The Nest is the fifteenth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has four different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Connor. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for The Nest, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. # Lunch Break # Join Hank #* Analyze Environment (requires scanning all items at the burger stand - only available if Connor didn't die in On the Run) #* Hank Insults Connor (leads to In the Elevator - only available if Connor died in On the Run) #* Talk to Hank (leads to In the Elevator - only available if Connor didn't die in On the Run)If Connor had chosen to obey Hank's order to stay behind the fence in On the Run, the "Highway" dialogue option will be unlocked. #** Be Frank with Hank #** Warn Hank About Cholesterol #** Warn Hank About Friends # In the Elevator (checkpoint) # Into the Nest #* Examine Feathers # Investigate Apartment #* See RA9 Reference #** Investigate Stool #* Investigate Cage #* Read Red Ice Epidemic #* Read Past the Tipping Point #* Find LED #* Find Diary - cross-chapter impact: diary becomes available in Last Chance, Connor. #* Hank and Connor Leave the Apartment - requires waiting for Hank to give up #** Rupert Not Found # Find Rupert (checkpoint) # Chase Rupert #* Gaining on Rupert - leads to Rupert Pushes Hank below #* Lost Sight of Rupert #** Rupert Got Away #* Connor Died #** Connor Died Chasing Rupert # Rupert Pushes Hank #* Follow Rupert #** Rupert Committed Suicide - cross-chapter impact: makes Rupert's body available in Last Chance, Connor. #* Save Hank #** Rupert Got Away Relationship Changes Hank *Connor died in "On the Run" *Picking "apologize for behavior" when talking to Hank in front of the Chicken Feed *Picking "cholesterol" when talking to Hank at the table *Picking "company" when talking to Hank at the table *Picking "lie" when Hank asks if Connor has "done his homework" *Picking "cold" when Hank asks for Connor's conclusion *Picking "sincere" or "psychological" when Hank asks for Connor's conclusion *Saving him instead of pursuing Rupert *Continuing to chase Rupert instead of saving him Software Instability *Connor dies *Connor dies by falling off the ladder x2 *Saving Hank *Continue chasing Rupert Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Interesting things Connor can investigate throughout the chapter, incidental to any goal. ** A pile of feathers in the hall ** Rupert's fake ID ** Rupert's cap (he put his initials in it) ** A closet with half a dozen pigeons stuck inside ** A pack of birdseed ** Opening his empty (& likely unpowered) refrigerator Notes *This chapter bears a few similarities to the chapter "Nathaniel" from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. **Both Nathaniel Williams and Rupert live alone in an apartment that is either old or condemned. **Both Rupert and Nathaniel have symbols of their spiritual beliefs written on the walls (rA9 for Rupert and Jesus Christ for Nathaniel). **Both Connor and Norman Jayden first knock on the door before their partners decide to kick the door down. References de:Das Nest ru:Гнездо Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters Category:Article stubs